Cuando hay amor hay drama
by Verenillagirl
Summary: El amor caerá sobre los adolescentes digielegidos generando drama, peleas y confusiones. Pero ¿qué sería de la vida sin el amor? TAKARI :)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Esta historia la cree hace muchísimo tiempo atrás y no sabía si subirla o no, pero ya ven que vio la luz. Espero que les guste :).

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

R&R please! :D

* * *

 ** _Cuando hay amor hay drama_**

Habían pasado cinco años después de la gran batalla contra los digimon oscuros y todos los elegidos estaban viviendo sus vidas adolescentes. Una etapa no muy fácil de sobrellevar, pero al fin y al cabo era algo totalmente inexorable e inevitable. Sin embargo, otros como Tai, Matt y Sora se encontraban cursando la universidad de Tokio. El elegido del valor estaba en su primer año de la carrera diplomática. Quería convertirse en un mediador entre el mundo real y el mundo digital, por eso quería y anhelaba tanto esa carrera, pero ahora se encontraba de vacaciones al igual que sus mejores amigos, Sora y Matt. Sora se preparaba en la universidad para ser una gran diseñadora de moda y Matt se preparaba para convertirse en un astronauta. Los tres eran muy unidos, se podían decir que eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero Kari, la hermana menor de Tai, sospechaba que Sora iba a tener que escoger entre alguno de los dos algún día, porque no había que ser muy atento para darse cuenta de que ambos morían por la pelirroja. Kari, por su lado cursaba la secundaria de Odaiba, junto con Tk, Davis,Ken, Yolei. Por otro lado, Mimi se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar gastronomía en una destacada universidad, pero decidió tomarse un merecido descanso y actualmente se hospedaba en el apartamento de Sora, su mejor amiga. Con el tiempo su amistad sólo se incrementó. Joe e Izzy también cursaban la universidad, pero iban a diferentes. Joe iba en primer año de medicina e Izzy al terminar sus estudios en la secundaria se enfocó en estudiar el misterioso mundo Digimon.

En un apartamento en el centro de Odaiba, se encontraba una joven castaña tomando desayuno. Vestía el uniforme verde oscuro, compuesto por una camiseta manga larga y una falda tableada. Tenía algo de ansias, puesto a que su querido mejor amigo vendría por ella en algunos minutos. Sus padres se habían ido a trabajar muy temprano y estaba sola en el apartamento. Su hermano Tai le había dicho que vendría en un par de días, pues debía atender algunos asuntos, pero no le dijo cuándo. Kari estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, distrayéndole completamente. Ella pensaba que la otra persona que se encontraba tras la puerta era su mejor amigo, así que dijo:

–Tk– Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que no era él– ¡hermano!

–Vaya, así me recibes. Diciéndome Tk– Tai fingió estar dolido y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Luego los celos afloraron. – ¿y por qué lo nombraste a él, Kari? –Entró al apartamento.

Kari sabía que su hermano en el fondo de su corazón había madurado, aunque sea un poco. Pero ahora no lo demostraba para nada. Miró a ambos lados, pensando en una respuesta.

–Perdóname–se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo–Es que lo estoy esperando– dijo separándose de su hermano, pero para su sorpresa la expresión de Tai no era muy amigable.

–Así que Tk te pasa a buscar por las mañanas – dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá. –sospechoso –Entrecerró sus ojos mirándola inquisitivamente.

–¿Qué insinuas?

–¿Yo? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido—.Nada – Después lo pensó mejor e ideó una respuesta. –La verdad es que lo mantendré vigilado.

Kari sabía que él exageraba y le iba a replicar cuando de la nada un ruido le impidió hacer su cometido.

'Oh no, arderá Troya. A menos que…' pensó Kari. Entonces rápidamente Tai se levantó, seguido de Kari quien a toda costa quería impedir que abriera esa puerta. Pero la castaña no pudo detener a su testarudo hermano. Así que, lo que quería evitar…ocurrió.

–Buenos días, Ka… ¿Tai? – declaró Tk, cuestionándose la presencia de su futuro cuñado, como a él le gustaba llamarlo en sus pensamientos. Aunque esas palabras jamás habían salido a la luz. Estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez asustado, por la reacción de él.

–Hola Tk– se asomó Kari, brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡Tú!– exclamó el mayor. – ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó algo molesto.

–Tai, Tai no hay porqué alarmarse. Sólo vine por Kari ja,ja – dijo tratando de sonar simpático para que el elegido de del valor no lo matara. Su vida corría peligro.

–¡Oh!, así que era eso. No tienes que preocuparte, porque yo la llevaré…vamos Kari.

–¿Qué? No, Tai…Tk ya está aquí y me iré con él. ¡Oh! Mira qué hora es, llegaremos tarde Tk, vamos–declaró la castaña. Rápidamente y sin previo aviso tomó a Tk de la mano y lo jaló huyendo de la furia del castaño. Éste no se iba a quedar con las palabras en la boca, por lo que le gritó un: 'te vigilaré Takaishi'. Él cerró la puerta y sacó su smartphone, quería contactarse con Matt, su mejor amigo por años. Ya que, por temas de la universidad no se veían mucho.

Kari y Tk se encontraban de camino al instituto y a lo lejos podían divisarlo. Aún seguían tomados de la mano. Ellos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que consistía en la organización del baile de la última semana de clases y en que tenía que ayudar cada uno, que no se percataron del hecho de que seguían con las manos unidas.

–Y entonces yo me encargaré de la música, aunque obviamente le diré a Matt que toqué con su banda.

–¡Qué buena idea! Yolei y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración. Aunque claro, me ayudará cuando regrese.

–Te quedará increíble Kari –halagó el rubio a su secreto amor.

–Gracias –se ruborizó la susodicha mirando hacia el suelo.

Al entrar en el instituto muchas chicas miraron mal a Kari, y era porque iba de la mano con el amor platónico de muchas. Y esta situación también se podía invertir. Esto se podía ver cuando un muchacho moreno se les acercaba furiosamente.

–¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! –exclamó y a la vez preguntó Davis, muerto de celos. Apuntando hacia las manos unidas. La gente se empezó a reunir alrededor de la escena que Davis, sin pudor alguno estaba comenzando.

Kari y Tk miraron sus manos, se soltaron de inmediato y se sonrojaron. ¿Como antes no se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle?

–Perfecto, primero Tai y ahora Davis– pensó el rubio, mirando hacia el suelo. Un poco molesto, nadie le dejaba ser feliz con Kari. Aunque no eran novios, aún, su amistad era muy cuestionada. Nadie les creía eso de que eran mejores amigos, algunos creían que mantenían una relación oculta, otros creían que se habían casado en secreto y pensaban todo eso, sólo porque viajaron a Estados Unidos juntos para visitar a su amiga Mimi.

Kari, sabía que tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

–Bueno, ja,ja,ja es algo muy chistoso.

–Sí, es para morirse de la risa –le siguió la corriente el hermano menor de Matt.

La campana sonó y eso era indicio de que los alumnos debían entrar a los salones. Entre ellos se encontraban los tres elegidos que entraron a su salón. –Salvados por la campana–pensaron al mismo tiempo Tk y Kari. Éstos se sentaron juntos como de costumbre y Davis se sentó detrás de ellos, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amigo rival, Tk. Él no hacía nada más que hablar con Kari, ella reía y le sonreía. Davis moría de celos, si tan sólo él tuviera la oportunidad para declararle quizás ella le correspondiese. Pero era sabido por muchos de que Kari y Tk casi nunca se separaban, como buenos mejores amigos, y para encontrar un momento a solas con ella, había que encomendarse al poderoso Dios digimon. Davis creía que si Tk y Kari no fueron novios en el pasado, no lo son en el presente, claramente no lo serían en el futuro, por lo tanto, no había de que preocuparse, ¿cierto?

Matt estaba componiendo una nueva canción en su habitación. Era sabido por muchos que él es el líder de su banda "Knife of day". Él sabía que algunas baladas que él creó iban dirigidas a una persona muy especial para él. Pero ella no lo sabía, eran mejores amigos, pero él quería algo más que ser mejores amigos. Hace tiempo Sora le había entregado unas deliciosas galletas y ella quería decirle algo muy importante, pero no pudo decirle nada porque tuvo una emergencia familiar y se fue corriendo. Matt aún se preguntaba qué rayos le iba a decir, pero por su lenguaje corporal se podía decir que ella estaba nerviosa. Miraba mucho hacía el suelo, estaba sonrojada. Quizás…quizás, no era imposible ella no sentía nada por él ¿o sí? De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar y al ver quien era no dudó en contestar. Era Tai, éste quería que fuera a su departamento ahora, él le decía que era importante. Acto seguido, Matt se levantó, sacó una chaqueta de cuero negro, tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue directo al departamento de su mejor amigo. Al llegar, estacionó su auto negro y subió por el ascensor. Pronto se encontraba frente a la puerta de Tai y estaba a punto de tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

–Pero ¿cómo? –habló Matt sorprendido.

–Oh, Matt entra –dijo Tai feliz de verlo.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba afuera?, no me dejaste tocar.

–Llámalo intuición masculina, ja,ja. –replicó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Matt lo imitó.

–Ja,ja, bien ¿qué me querías decir? –preguntó un intrigado rubio.

Tai sabía que en el fondo de su corazón le agradaba Tk, pero en sólo pensar que se podía convertir en el novio de su hermanita, ardía en celos. Su hermana no tenía derecho a estar con nadie.

–Te quería preguntar algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Tu hermano y mi hermana.

Matt sabía que su mejor amigo era muy celoso con respecto a su hermana.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–¿Están o no están juntos?–Soltó Tai amargamente.

Matt sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esta charla.

–No tengo idea. Pero han pasado años y ellos sólo han sido mejores amigos. Me sorprende que mi hermano no haya hecho nada aún.

–Y es así como debe ser, estamos hablando de mi hermanita.

–Ay, Tai que sobreprotector. Estoy seguro que en el fondo de tu alma tú quieres que Tk esté con Kari. Mejor un cuñado conocido que por conocer.

–¡Cállate!

–Es la verdad. Además mi hermano sería mejor cuñado que Davis y lo sabes.

–Me olvidé de Davis, ese es otro. ¡Ay! Rayos porque mi hermanita tiene que ser tan linda. Tendré que comprarme un arma.

–Ja,ja, me imagino. Pero yo creo que Kari tiene más seguidores en la secundaria, pero que tú no te hayas enterado es distinto.

–¡Oh, muchas gracias Matt!, siempre quise que me dijeran eso– declaró con ironía.

–De nada. Cambiando de tema, ¿has sabido algo de Sora? –preguntó preocupado por su amor secreto.

–No, lo único que sé es que Mimi se está quedando con ella en su apartamento. ¿Vamos a visitarlas?

–Vamos. Pero primero tengo que ir a comprar unas cuerdas de repuesto para mis guitarras.

–Está bien.

Los chicos salieron del apartamento y Tai cerró con llave, pues sabía que su hermanita tenía llaves.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí traigo la continuación. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Sora y Mimi estaban viendo revistas. Respondían uno que otro test. La más interesada era Sora, que estaba algo confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos. Entonces su mejor amiga le aconsejó responder preguntas de revistas para tener otras opiniones. Esperaban también a Kari y para matar el tiempo, decidieron ir de compras y compraron más revistas. Luego llegaron y se sentaron en el sofá, su madre había salido. Sora vestía un short de mezclilla y una pollera musculosa rosa. Mimi usaba un vestido veraniego celeste. Hacía mucho calor en Odaiba.

–Sora, ¿Kari ya salió de clases? –preguntó Mimi un poco impaciente.

–No lo sé, yo creo que sí. Pero estoy segura que vendrá con Tk– respondió Sora hojeando una revista.

–Ja,ja, esos dos tortolitos. ¿Cuando se declararán?

–No lo sé, con Matt hicimos una apuesta – Replicó Sora sonrojándose un poco al nombrarlo.

–Así que hacen apuestas. ¿De qué trata la apuesta? Y ¿Que apostaron? – le cuestionó Mimi a la pelirroja.

–Yo le dije que Kari se le declararía. Y él me dijo que Tk lo haría. Si yo gano, me tendrá que cantar una canción y si yo pierdo tendré que hacerle un favor, pero no acordamos que favor debía hacerle, me dijo que lo iba a pensar.

Mimi quedó sorprendida.

–¡Oh por Dios!

–¿Qué pasa Mimi? – preguntó la pelirroja con una expresión de duda. La pelicastaña iba a replicarle cuando unas risas llamaron la atención de ésta. Mimi abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena muy comprometedora.

–Ya…basta Tk, deja de hacerme cos…ja,ja…qui…llas ja,ja– Intentó decir Kari, muriéndose de la risa.

–No pararé hasta que me digas que me quieres – respondió un divertido Tk, que disfrutaba haciéndole cosquillas a su mejor amiga.

–Yo…yo…ja,ja…te…ja,ja…quiero – se rindió la castaña dándole la victoria al rubio. Éste sólo se rio y paró de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y vientre.

–Me parece, ahora ven aquí–dijo Tk atrayéndola hacía sí, abrazándola, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de Kari–yo igual te quiero.

Kari ya estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de Tk hacia ella, aunque no podía reclamarle nada. Ella igual disfrutaba abrazarlo de vez en cuando y a él no le molestaba.

–¡Aww, que hermosa pareja hacen! – dijo Mimi sacándoles una foto con su celular. El click sonó. –lo subiré a las redes.

–No, Mimi. Si mi hermano lo ve, matará a Tk –dictaminó Kari preocupada, mientras se separaba de su querido mejor amigo.

–Ja,ja, tranquila amiga. Me imaginaba una respuesta así. Veo que Tai sigue siendo un hermano sobreprotector.

–¿Entremos? –sugirió Sora afable. Así, los invitados entraron y la pelirroja les sirvió jugo. Cada uno se sentó en los sofás, pero Tk y Kari se sentaron juntos en el grande. Éstos les contaron a las chicas lo que había ocurrido en la mañana y éstas se sobresaltaron.

–¡Oh por Dios!, ese Tai nunca cambiará– declaró Mimi con una seria expresión en su rostro.

–Definitivamente– aseguró Sora.

–Alguien debería hablar con él –soltó Mimi mirando inquisitivamente a Sora.

–Opino lo mismo–declaró el rubio dirigiéndose su mirada hacia Sora.

–Yo también– dijo Kari, dedicándole una expresión de perro degollado a Sora.

Sora que miró a las personas de su alrededor no pudo creer lo que le estaban insinuando.

–No creerán que yo…

–Oh, vamos Sora." Por alguna extraña razón" Tai siempre te escucha– dictaminó Mimi mirándola con picardía, insinuando algo.

–Eso es porque somos mejores amigos, obvio– dictaminó algo nerviosa la pelirroja.

–Entonces… ¿lo harás? – preguntó la elegida de la luz juntando sus manos en señal de esperanza. Sora no podía negarle un favor a su gran amiga Kari. Además si hablaba con Tai, beneficiaría a la pareja y eso le convenía porque si ayudaba a Tk, quizás él podría ayudarle a conseguir algo con Matt. Debía hacerlo, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

–Está bien, lo haré.

–Muchísimas gracias Sora, te deberé una–declaró Tk algo aliviado.

–Oh, no te preocupes. –le restó importancia Sora–pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que debería decirle?

Kari y Tk demostraron expresiones serias en sus rostros. Seguramente estaban pensando en lo último que había dicho Sora. Mimi también estaba pensando y de la nada soltó:

–Ya sé, dile que la mayoría de los mejores amigos que se convierten en novios fracasan.

La premisa que Mimi había dicho les llegó al hueso a Tk y a Kari. Ambos se deprimieron y miraron hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar su malestar. Mimi se percató del poder de sus palabras.

–Aunque claro, todo tiene su excepción en la vida. La verdad es que yo opino que la pareja perfecta se da cuando se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, así esa pareja sabe los defectos y las virtudes de cada uno y bueno, no tiene porque ser un rotundo fracaso–explicó la joven elegida mientras tomaba una pausa– Obviamente Tai no debe saber esto, jaja.

Y de pronto una luz de esperanza apareció en los corazones de Tk y Kari. Todo su mundo había cambiado por esas palabras dichas por su amiga. Y es que, anteriormente le habían quebrado las esperanzas.

–¿Qué es lo que no debo saber? –preguntó el susodicho entrando por la puerta que estaba abierta seguido de su mejor amigo.

Silencio sepulcral.

Sora, Mimi, Tk y Kari estaban estupefactos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado esas dos personas a su apartamento?, ¿Había escuchado todo? Sora conocía a Tai y si no hablaba rápido, éste iba a explotar de la curiosidad. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos estaban matándola, por así decirlo. No sabía si sentía algo por Matt o por Tai. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que sentía algo, algo muy fuerte. —¡Oh! Si tan solo Biyomon estuviera aquí—pensó Sora.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Tai nuevamente, empezando a desesperarse. Sora se levantó decidida a evitar que su mejor amigo se transformara en un monstruo.

–Bueno, es un secreto.

–Sora, odio los secretos y lo sabes.

–¿Y a ustedes quién les dijo que entraran? ¿eh? –encaró la pelirroja a sus mejores amigos con el fin de cambiar el tema.

–Escuché mi nombre y fue imposible no entrar ja,ja– dijo Tai volviendo a su habitual sentido del humor.

–Yo sólo lo seguí –se defendió Matt con el fin de no hacer enojar a la chica de sus deseos.

–Bueno, por esta vez se los perdonaré, pero nunca más. ¿Está bien?

Los chicos sólo asintieron y Sora les sonrió, pero no sólo por tener a sus mejores amigos delante de ella, sino porque su plan maestro había funcionado. El problema ahora estaba en que pasaría cuando Tai se diera cuenta de la presencia de Tk. Y esto no tardó en ocurrir.

–Tk, de nuevo tú –dijo seriamente Tai.

–Sí, el mismo –declaró Tk.

–Tenemos que hablar – respondió Tai más serio que antes. Sin embargo, Tk no sabía por qué tanta preocupación por parte del elegido del valor. Está bien, es el hermano mayor de Kari, pero él estaba seguro que no hacía nada malo y nadie tenía derecho a reclamarle por algo que aún no estaba concreto. Obviamente, él quería ser el novio de Kari, pero aún no lo eran. Tk tragó pesado.

–Sí lo crees así.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó Tai muy seguro de sí mismo.

El ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera. La tensión y la expectación del momento eran inigualables. El rubio menor se levantó y salió con Tai a dar un paseo por el parque más cercano del departamento de Sora.

Los presentes en la casa de la pelirroja se fueron y se despidieron, pero Matt se quedó en la casa para hacerle compañía a la mujer de sus sueños, a petición de Sora. Él la amaba profundamente y cada día ese amor se incrementaba más y más. Él quería besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla suavemente. Y el simple hecho de que ella le pidiera a él que se quedara era formidable.

–Oye Matt –inició la conversación la elegida del amor.

–Dime –replicó el joven sonriéndole de manera sexy. Ante esto, Sora sólo quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Luego, la imagen de Tai se le vino a la mente, sus deseos disminuyeron y entró en un trance dominado por la confusión.

–¿Veamos una película? –preguntó esperanzada la pelirroja con un poco de timidez.

–Sí, no tengo mucho que hacer. Pero yo la escojo.

–Bueno –le sonrió.

Simultáneamente, el rubio menor y el castaño estaban en su paseo por el parque. La charla había dado inicio.

–No te fijes en mi hermanita, te lo prohíbo –declaró sin rodeos el mayor mirándolo feo.

–Demasiado tarde – replicó Tk mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Cómo?, ¿qué?…¿te gusta Kari? –eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Sí, es más me enamoré de ella. ¿Algún problema con eso Tai? –dictaminó el joven algo rudo, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sí, digo muchos. Es que…es que…¡Ay señor!, ¿no te pudiste haber fijado en tu amiga francesa?

–¿Te refieres a Catherine? No, a ella la veo sólo como una amiga.

–¡Rayos!

–¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Sabes muy bien que Kari y yo somos mejores amigos desde siempre y…

Tai no quiso que Tk terminara la frase.

–Y eso es lo que más me preocupa.¿Qué no entiendes? Kari es lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida y no quiero que chicos se enamoren de ella, porque ella también puede enamorarse, podría salir lastimada y si alguien llegara a dañar a mi dulce hermana, lo destruiría.

–Entiendo lo que dices, pero no ignoraré mis sentimientos. Tarde o temprano Kari sabrá que me gusta. Y jamás haría algo que pudiera hacerle mal– respondió Tk, mientras le recorría un escalofrío en toda la médula y todo por haber escuchado la última parte.

–¡Ay Takaishi!– dijo Tai sujetando su cabeza con sus manos–. me causas dolor de cabeza.

–Ja,ja,ja, bien me tengo que ir. Adiós. – se despidió el menor. Alejándose de la zona, se dirigió a su edificio.

Tai, estaba un poco menos preocupado, ya que notó ese deje de sinceridad característico en él. Si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, era cuestión de días para que Tk se convirtiera en el novio de Kari. Aunque él desconocía los sentimientos de su hermana, su intuición masculina le decía que ella si sentía algo por él. No obstante, no podía preguntarle directamente a Kari si estaba enamorada de Tk o quizás sí, quizás si podía. Pero sencillamente no estaba preparado para la respuesta de su hermana. Si ésta le decía que sí, entonces él fácilmente podría inmiscuirse en la relación para que no se consolidara la pareja. Luego imaginó lo triste que estaría su hermana si algo realmente malo llegara a suceder entre ellos, por ejemplo una pelea, un viaje, etc. Y sus ganas de meterse disminuyeron abruptamente, tal vez sólo le quedaba la resignación.

Mimi y Kari se encontraban en el café más cercano. Estaban poniéndose al día, ya que la universidad y la secundaria las mantuvo alejadas. Y eso que se comunicaban de vez en cuando por facebook, pero no era lo mismo hablar por chat que en persona, así que no perdieron tiempo.

–¿Y cómo vas con Tk, Kari? –preguntó una curiosa Mimi.

Kari tomó un sorbo de su café y contestó:

–Muy bien. Últimamente Tk me dice más seguido que me quiere y me abraza. Todo está bien entre nosotros.

Mimi estaba asombrada, ¿tanto había avanzado su relación?

–Están a un paso del noviazgo, ¡qué bien!

Kari casi se atora por lo anteriormente dicho por su amiga. Luego reaccionó:

–Creo…creo que sí. Además, siento esa…esa…química. A veces no es necesario hablar, sólo me basta mirarlo a los ojos para sentir esa química y yo creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

–Pues nunca lo sabrás si no le dices lo que sientes– declaró sabiamente la elegida de la pureza.

Kari no pensó dos veces lo que diría.

–Pero…pero no quiero arruinar esta dulce amistad de años.

–Ay, amiga. Pero ser novios es mejor que ser sólo mejores amigos.

Kari estaba muy confundida, quería pensar en el lado positivo de las cosas, pero en su interior tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de arriesgarse y que todo su esfuerzo sea en vano. Tomó otro sorbo de café, se tapó su rostro con sus manos y dijo:

–Yo no lo sé…

–Deberías pensarlo. El que no arriesga no gana.

–Lo consideraré.

La noche había caído y todos regresaron a sus casas. Muchos se rindieron ante morfeo y durmieron plácidamente. Las cosas últimamente estaban bien. El mundo digital no había presentado ningún problema hace años, esto permitió que los elegidos pudieran vivir sus vidas sin ningún contratiempo en especial. El único problema era que muchos extrañaban a sus compañeros digimon. Y como no extrañarlos si son muy simpáticos y tiernos. El cariño que los elegidos le entregaron a los digimon permitió que éstos se encariñaran con los humanos y por lo tanto, la añoranza era mutua.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _R &R _please!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo. Bueno aquí está la continuación ¡Espero que les guste! ¡R&R!

* * *

Tk se estaba hospedando temporalmente en la casa de Matt, porque su madre se había ido de viaje a Francia. Ésta había insistido que Tk la acompañara, pero él se negó diciendo como excusa "tengo que terminar la secundaria", pero en el fondo no quería ir por cuestiones del corazón. ¿Alejarse de Kari? Eso ni pensarlo, ya se habían alejado un tiempo y eso le pareció una eternidad y ahora que había reafirmado sus sentimientos, no se apartaría nunca más. El rubio menor despertó, se duchó, se vistió con un traje verde oscuro, una camisa delgada blanca y un pantalón verde oscuro y fue a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró con su padre. Preparaba huevos con tocino. La cocina era espaciosa, tenía las paredes amarillo ocre y tenía una mesa. Allí se sentó Tk, esperando su desayuno. Éste y su padre se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar de temas contingentes hasta que Matt los acompañó.

–Buenos días –saludó el mayor de los hermanos.

–Oh, hola hermano –respondió el rubio menor.

–Buenos días, el desayuno está listo –replicó el padre sonriéndole a sus hijos.

–¡Qué bien, llegué justo a tiempo! –Exclamó Matt.

Matt y su padre se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer su desayuno, lo que no esperaban era que su padre le haría una pregunta especial.

–Y cuéntenme chicos ¿ya tienen novias?

Los rubios casi se atoran por lo recién preguntado, pero Matt reaccionó y respondió:

–No, pero estoy seguro que Tk está a un paso de conseguir una, ¿no? –le dio un codazo.

Tk, que no esperaba esa respuesta, se sorprendió, una pequeña risa se le escapó de sus labios, delatándolo.

–¿Lo dices por Kari?

–La nombraste tú, no yo –contestó suspicaz Matt.

–¿Están hablando de Hikari Kamiya, la hija de Susumo y Yuuko? –preguntó Hiroaki.

–Sí –respondieron sus hijos asintiendo.

–¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes, hermano?

–No, no lo haré. Aún no me siento preparado para decírselo.

–¡Ay!,Tk se nota a leguas de distancia que ambos se gustan.

–Ojalá algún día me atreva a decírselo –declaró Tk, haciendo una pausa mientras suspiraba–. Pero por ahora seguiremos siendo sólo mejores amigos.

–Tienes que decírselo, hijo.

–Lo sé padre, pero es tan difícil. Hablando de Kari, debo ir a buscarla, adiós –se levantó, se despidió y se fue.

Mientras caminaba, Tk se preguntaba qué pasaría si se le llegase a declarar, ¿las cosas cambiarían entre ellos?, ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo por él?, ¿Se convertiría en su novia oficial?, ¿Tai se molestaría con él?. Eran tantas las preguntas y pocas las respuestas, estaba considerando seriamente en decírselo, ya que siempre es mejor salir de la duda después de todo ¿no?

Kari ya había terminado de desayunar, se levantó y fue a su cuarto a guardar un libro de química en su mochila. Se percató del lindo día en Odaiba. En eso, empezó a pensar en Tk y en todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Lo quería, lo quería mucho. No podría imaginarse su vida sin él, ella nunca olvidaría aquel día que él la rescató del lúgubre mar oscuro. Fue un oscuro día, pero él la salvó y en ese momento sintió que él era su única esperanza. De repente, alguien tocó el timbre y no dudó en abrir la puerta, pues ya sabía quién era.

–¡Tk, hola!

Era el chico de sus sueños. Su príncipe azul. Él la miraba, la tocaba y ella sentía mariposas en su interior. Era tan dulce y tierno con ella, y eso era lo que más le gustaba. A parte de su aspecto físico, claro. La castaña lo encontraba muy guapo.

–¡Kari, hola!…¿vamos?

Y allí estaba de nuevo, preguntándole que fueran a la secundaria juntos. Sus días eran más felices junto a él, ella se preguntaba si cambiaría su relación amistosa si ella se le declaraba. Era un cincuenta y cincuenta. Si se lo decía él podía corresponderle, o bien rechazarla. Lo bueno, es que había claros indicios de que quizás él podría sentir algo por ella. Por ejemplo, ella se había percatado de que a las demás chicas él no las trataba con dulzura, tampoco era bruto, pero no era dulce. En cambio con ella, era todo un amor. Por otro lado, siempre la halagaba, le decía que se veía linda y casi siempre le decía que la quería, ella nunca antes se ha atrevido a preguntarle de que forma la quería, porque fácilmente podría quererla como amiga y ya. Sin embargo, algún día lo haría. Era una decisión importante.

Así, los chicos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la secundaria. Kari sabía que Tk le ocultaba algo, ella nunca le había preguntado qué fue lo que habló con su hermano. Éste no le quiso decir nada diciéndole que era cosas de hombres. Pero con Tk sería diferente, él hablaría.

–mmm…Tk.

Tk estaba pensando en lo linda que se veía Kari el día de hoy. A pesar de que seguía con su melena, se había puesto unos prendedores en su cabello y eso la hacía lucir muy bonita. Y su uniforme le quedaba espectacular.

–Dime, Kari.

Le sonrió el rubio esperando lo inesperado, estaba expectante. Él sabía que ella debía apurarse, ya que se podía ver a lo lejos la secundaria de Odaiba.

–¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?

–Rayos –pensó el rubio. No quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Eso significaba declarársele y de la nada ideó una buena respuesta.

–Me dijo que tenía que protegerte y cuidarte –rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Kari, abrazándola.

Kari no esperaba una respuesta como esa, abrió sus ojos.

–Ya veo –respondió la castaña, hizo una pausa–. Mi hermano no entiende que puedo cuidarme sola.

–Yo creo que lo sabe, pero para sus ojos siempre serás su tierna e inocente hermanita de ocho años.

–¡Ay!, Tk ¿tú crees?

–Sí.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, iban a entrar pero un grito, proveniente de Yolei, les hizo detenerse. Se voltearon y vieron que ella se dirigía hacia ellos.

–Yolei regresó de su viaje –dijo Kari.

–Así veo.

Pronto Davis le hizo compañía a la pelimorada. Ésta tuvo que viajar a Kioto por temas familiares y había regresado el día de hoy. Ella estaba enfurecida por una parte y alegre por otra.

–Kari, se puede saber ¿por qué no me dijiste que al fin estás saliendo con Tk? –declaró la pelimorada poniendo sus brazos como jarra.

Los aludidos abrieron sus ojos como platos, se miraron, se sonrojaron, luego miraron hacia el suelo. Tk bajó su brazo, Kari lamentó eso, le gustaba sentirse abrazada por él, sin embargo, tuvo que idear una respuesta rápida.

–Porque no estoy saliendo con él.

Yolei estaba sorprendida, todo había sido un gran malentendido.

–¡Qué alivio! –exclamó Davis.

–cof Aún cof–respondió entre toces la pelimorada. Ganándose una mirada fea por parte de Davis y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de la "pareja"―. ¿Y entonces porque un día llegaron de la mano?

–Sí, nunca me respondieron aquella vez.

Tk y Kari no sabían que decir. Estaban pensando en alguna respuesta rápida. Acto seguido, se miraron directamente a los ojos y sonrieron, como buenos cómplices.

–Oh, ¿Kari recuerdas que dijiste que tenías que hacer algo importante?, ¿vamos?

–Por supuesto, ¡vamos!

Entonces, los mejores amigos salieron en fuga y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste. R&R

PD: La letra de la canción no me pertenece, ya que es del grupo Aerosmith.

* * *

La campana sonó, Yolei y Davis tuvieron que entrar, pero antes intercambiaron unas palabras.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Davis.

–Al parecer y por lo que me han contado, su complicidad va en aumento. ¿Viste como se sonrojaron?– posó su mano en el hombro del moreno– lamento decirte esto Davis, pero yo creo que Kari se muere por Tk y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Davis no podía aceptar aquellas palabras. No, claro que no. Es decir, ¿quién podría? Alterado y enojado gritó:

–¡Nunca lo aceptaré, nunca! Kari será mi novia, ya verás.

Salió corriendo hacia el instituto, irascible. Yolei quedó con las palabras en la boca.

–No debiste enfadar de ese modo a Davis, Yolei – dijo un misterioso chico. La pelimorada al escuchar esa voz, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, en señal de molestia. ¿Justo él tenía que ser testigo de lo acaecido? Se volteó.

–No fue mi intención, sólo le decía la verdad –miró hacia el suelo.

–Él es muy testarudo, él jamás aceptará que Tk y Kari se gustan hasta que sean una pareja oficial– contestó Ken.

–Pero, pero ellos se están demorando mucho ¿no crees? Es evidente y muy notorio que se gustan.

–Quizás no quieren apresurar las cosas, ¿quién los apura?

–No lo sé, pero Davis está enamorado de Kari desde hace años. Yo creo y conociéndolo es capaz de…de hacer cualquier locura con tal de tener su amor.

Ken y Yolei vieron que muchas personas entraban al instituto y entraron también. Minutos antes Tk y Kari seguían corriendo, llegaron a un escondite y pretendían esconderse allí por un momento. El escondite estaba en el medio del parque que poseía el instituto. El parque estaba en el centro del instituto, las personas podían observar todo lo que ocurría en el parque por las ventanas, pero a ellos eso no le importaba. Sólo les importaba estar juntos, era tan simple como eso.

–¿Tú crees que nos busquen? –preguntó la castaña.

–No, no creo. Pierde cuidado Kari –la tranquilizó el rubio.

Ellos estaban sentados tras unos arbustos, frente a frente. Se miraban fijamente y se sonreían. Lentamente las sonrisas fueron disminuyendo y al mismo tiempo, sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse, ambos cerraron sus ojos. Kari podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su rostro, luego comenzó a sentir su aliento sobre sus labios y…

–Jovencitos, vayan a su salón de inmediato o tendrán que ir con el director.

Alguien los interrumpió, en el momento más sagrado, más sublime, más importante de la vida de ambos chicos. Aquel momento pudo haber marcado un antes y un después. Mentalmente, maldijeron en voz baja a la persona que los había interrumpido. Se levantaron y se fueron a su salón. No dijeron palabra alguna, ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse sólo caminaban hasta llegar a su salón. Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, pero Kari y Tk estaban ruborizados y muy callados. Yolei, Davis y Ken se dieron cuenta de esto. Algo había pasado.

Sora y Mimi estaban de compras por el centro comercial mientras conversaban sobre chicos. Entraron a una tienda de ropa veraniega. Sora le contaba su dilema con Matt y Tai.

–Amiga, debes decidirte ¿Tai o Matt?

–Yo…yo no lo sé. Me gustan ambos y sé que es terrible, porque ellos son mejores amigos y…

–Y ellos pelearían por ti, admítelo.

–¡Cállate Mimi! –respondió Sora tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

–Sora, es la verdad. Es decir, ellos se mueren por ti. No he hablado con ellos, pero sólo basta mirar cómo te observan para darse cuenta de eso.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Claro que sí, aunque eso te dificulta las cosas ¿no?

–Sí, demasiado diría yo. Supongamos que a ambos les gusto, y a mí me gustan ellos. ¿Con quién me quedo? –preguntó una confundida pelirroja.

–Eso sólo lo sabe tu corazón– le respondió la elegida de la pureza –aunque creo que ahora te gusta más Matt, ayer le dijiste que se quedara en tu casa. ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó con picardía Mimi, insinuándole algo.

–No creerás que yo ¡Ay Mimi! ¿Por quién me tomas? –respondió a su comentario.

–No lo sé, yo sólo decía.

–Como sea, el punto es que hay días en que siento que me gusta más Matt, pero hay otros días en que siento que me gusta más Tai. Es complicado lo sé, pero créeme por ahora dejaré las cosas como están, quizás sólo necesito algo de tiempo.

–Te apoyo ¡Oh amiga! llevaré este vestido, está ideal para estos días.

Tai se encontraba en su habitación tendido en su cama con las cortinas abiertas. Lanzaba al aire su pelota de fútbol muy aburrido. Esperaba que Kari llegara a su casa, ya que su madre y padre fueron de viaje. Ellos le habían encargado a Tai que cuidara de Kari, pero él se sintió insultado cuando le encargaron eso, él casi siempre la cuidaba y si él no lo hacía, aunque no le gustaba la idea, otra persona lo hacía por él. Luego, dejó de lado la pelota y tomó el portaretrato que tenía en su velador. En la foto se podía observar a una chica pelirroja, un chico rubio y uno moreno, que era él, y todos estaban felices. Pero él posó su vista en la chica pelirroja. La observaba y no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba. De niños ella fue su amor platónico, pero hasta entonces no ha podido olvidarla. En efecto, él seguía tan enamorado de ella como antes. Él desconocía cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero se conocían desde tanto tiempo que las posibilidades de que ella lo rechazara eran prácticamente nulas, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Lo único que sabía era que él lucharía por ella, ella debía tener muchos pretendientes, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podían competir con el grandioso Tai. ¿O si podían? Tarde o temprano ella sabría sus sentimientos y es que él no era muy disimulado. De momento sólo sabían de su secreto su hermana y él sabía que ella no le diría nada a nadie. Su mejor amigo, Matt tampoco sabía, pero él pensaba en decírselo, ¿por qué no? Los mejores amigos saben todo sobre el otro, definitivamente le haría una visita.

Matt estaba cantando y tocando guitarra en su habitación, era una nueva balada que había compuesto él y lo único que quería era ir a ensayar con su banda, pero tenía ensayo recién la próxima semana, así que tenía que esperar.

– _Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, because I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

Acto seguido, el rubio tuvo que dejar de cantar y tocar porque escuchó el timbre de su puerta y al estar solo en su apartamento, no le quedó otra que abrir. Al hacerlo no se sorprendió para nada al ver quién era.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus followers y sus favorites :D

* * *

Las clases en la secundaria habían concluido y sólo faltaba un día para el famoso baile de fin de año. Kari, Yolei, Ken, Davis y Tk se fueron del instituto y estaban en las puertas de éste intercambiando unas palabras.

–Kari, recuerda que tenemos que ayudar con la decoración ahora, vámonos– dijo imperativa Yolei. Kari hizo caso omiso momentáneamente a lo anterior y se dirigió hacia el rubio que estaba un poco más alejado con los chicos. Tk al ver el actuar de su mejor amiga, también la imitó.

–Kari, hoy tengo entrenamiento de basquet, pasaré por ti a las seis en punto, ¿te parece? –dijo afable Tk. Que estaba acostumbrado a irse de la secundaria con ella, además así quedaba tranquilo, pues se preocupaba por ella. Y se puso como misión protegerla en todo momento.

–Está bien Tk, estaré en el hall del tercer piso.

Dicho esto, Yolei y Kari se fueron al hall a decorar el recinto. Tk, por su lado, se fue al gimnasio a practicar basquetbol, una de sus grandes pasiones. Él era muy bueno en ese deporte y el entrenador lo sabía muy bien. Por otro lado, Ken y Davis se fueron a practicar fútbol. Su entrenamiento terminaba a las seis.

La pelimorada y la castaña llegaron al hall. Era espacioso y grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un blanco crema. El lugar ya estaba decorado, pero le faltaban los detalles. Ellas sólo debían arreglar esas pequeñeces, como reforzar la cinta adhesiva de los colgantes para evitar que se cayeran, entre otros. Yolei no pudo evitar comentarle algo sobre lo que pasó en la mañana.

–¿A dónde fuiste con Tk en la mañana?

–Fuimos al parque, ¿por?

–Preguntaba. Ya no veo la hora para que estén juntos, harían una linda pareja. Él es más alto que tú, se verían muy bien y Davis ardería de celos.

–Lo único que quiero es estar con él, pero tengo mis miedos, ya sabes, de arruinar esta dulce amistad. Pero, Mimi me dijo que le dijera lo que siento, lo estoy considerando–Le sonrió Kari a su amiga.

–Sí, al fin amiga. Pensé que tenía que intentar persuadirte, pero veo que no.

Kari pensaba en contarle a su amiga lo del casi beso. Ese momento fue grandioso, Kari casi pudo sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Si no hubiese sido por esa persona, se hubiesen besado y ambos lo sabían. Ese momento debía repetirse, ya que no ocurrió…debería ocurrir ¿no?

–Yolei, no creerás lo que me pasó hoy.

–¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó con intriga la pelimorada.

–Lo que pasó fue que…

Alguien interrumpió su conversación.

–Kari.

Era Tk, estaba totalmente fresco, porque había tomado una ducha luego del entrenamiento. Debía estar presentable para ella. Ésta se volteó y le agradeció a Dios que no haya terminado de decir lo que en un principio le iba a decir a su amiga. Lo bueno, es que ya habían finalizado de alistar los detalles del hall y se podían ir.

–Oh, Tk ya estás aquí. Voy por mis cosas. –Dicho esto, la castaña tomó su mochila del suelo y salió junto con su amiga Yolei y Tk de la secundaria.

Davis y Ken ya habían terminado su práctica de su deporte favorito, se ducharon y caminaron hasta que a lo lejos divisaron a sus amigos. No dudaron en seguirlos, pues la salida del recinto se encontraba en esa dirección. A Davis le daba curiosidad saber que hacían después de clases Tk y Kari, así que le propuso a Ken espiarlos por un día. Ellos se habían separado de Yolei, ella iba a seguir por su camino, hasta que vio a Davis y a Ken. Davis le contó su plan maestro a Yolei y ésta se negó rotundamente.

–Mira, Tk se lleva a Kari por otro camino, la raptará –dijo Davis bastante preocupado–¡Vamos!

Ken y Yolei se miraron con caras de incrédulos, eso no podía ser posible. Sin embargo, Davis podía cometer una locura y decidieron seguirlo.

Paralelamente, Tk y Kari comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, olvidándose del momento interrumpido. El rubio le había dicho a Kari que se quedara a tomar once en su apartamento, ya que Matt había preparado un pie de limón y aún quedaba bastante. La elegida de la luz no dudó en aceptar aquella propuesta. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que tres personas le seguían el rastro como sabuesos buscándole la pista a alguien. Tk le contaba de qué se trataría su primer libro.

–Y de eso tratará mi primer libro Kari –terminó de decir.

–Me parece fantástico Tk, estoy algo ansiosa por leerlo –declaró con un aire de ensoñación la castaña juntando sus manos en señal de emoción– Prométeme algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Quiero que me prometas que yo seré la primera persona que lea tu libro.

–Te lo prometo Kari –replicó el rubio sonriéndole como de costumbre.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó con alegría Kari–¿Y cómo lo llamarás?

–Pues, he estado pensando mucho en eso y aunque no es nada seguro, creo que lo llamaré: "Una luz de esperanza"

–¡Juntarás nuestros emblemas!, eso es fantástico Tk. Será todo un best-seller –halagó Kari con mucha seguridad.

–Gracias Kari, espero que así sea.

Y así, los chicos llegaron a su destino. Tk estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Kari le dijo que no lo hiciera, que había algo importante que debía decirle. Estaba muerta de nervios, esta sería su primera declaración, a pesar de que no quería romper la hermosa amistad, debía arriesgarse y estaba decidida. Hoy sería el día. Como le había dicho Mimi, "El que no arriesga, no gana" y ella quería ganar, tenía muchas ganas de ganar.

–Tk – comenzó diciendo Kari , mirándole a los ojos con firmeza.

–Dime – contestó el rubio expectante a lo que pudiese acontecer. Se notaba que Kari le iba a decir algo muy importante, lo podía notar en su mirada decisiva. Por lo tanto, le sonrió.

–Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte– prosiguió con rodeos la castaña y es que era toda una novata en el tema de las declaraciones. Ella nunca antes había tenido un novio y eso no era porque no tuviera pretendientes, todo lo contrario, de hecho le sobraban. El punto era que ella solo tenía ojos para Tk y sólo para él. No podía imaginarse en los brazos de nadie más.

–Tú…tú…me…me… –Balbuceó con nerviosismo, sólo debía decirle y ya, pero era tan difícil. Sin embargo, no contaba con un movimiento de Tk. Éste levantó su mano y la aproximó hacia el mentón de Kari. Lo tocó y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la castaña. Ella estaba impactada. Se miraban con intensidad, sus latidos se habían sincronizado y pronto cerraron sus ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Kari lentamente posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tk y él posó sus manos sobre la fina cintura de Kari. El rubio sentía la respiración de Kari sobre su rostro, pronto sintió el aliento de Kari sobre sus labios, lentamente se fue acercando un poco más para lograr su cometido. Y finalmente, se besaron. Al principio con timidez, por ser su primer beso. Sin embargo, luego el beso se tornó más tierno y dulce, algo pasional. Estaban besándose al ritmo de sus latidos, el momento era demasiado perfecto. Kari y Tk no pensaban en ese momento, sólo se dejaban llevar al ritmo de sus sentimientos que estuvieron albergados en su corazón por muchísimo tiempo, esperando un momento como este para salir a la luz. Ellos no querían que acabara el momento, pero el aire les reclamaba atención. Se separaron lentamente, aunque no se alejaron mucho, porque Tk se aproximó nuevamente a la castaña para robarle otro beso y ese sería su segundo beso en el día. Éste estaba encantado con ella, él creía que ella besaba muy bien. Davis estaba aprisionado por Ken que le impidió ir hacia la pareja para evitar el beso, y no podía decir nada porque Yolei le cubrió la boca con sus manos. Davis no podría escapar por un rato.

Minutos antes, Tai se había alistado poniéndose una camisa a cuadros verde agua con negro y unos jeans negros. Y se fue directo a la casa del rubio. Caminaba y caminaba pensando en cómo le iba a decir al rubio que le gustaba cierta pelirroja. Al llegar tocó el timbre, y Matt le abrió la puerta.

–Tai, pasa… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Matt. El susodicho entró y cerró la puerta.

–Te quería decir algo importante.

–Oh, ya veo…dispara.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá central de la sala de estar. Que estaba constituida por una mesita de centro y dos sofás más pequeños.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien y yo te dije que nadie?

–Claro que sí.

–Pues te mentí, la verdad es que si me gusta alguien y esa persona me ha gustado desde que tengo uso de la razón.

Matt se sintió comprendido, pues él se encontraba en la misma situación. Así que no dudó en imitarle.

–Oh, no eres el único. A mí también me gusta alguien desde hace mucho.

–¿En serio?, bien digámoslo al mismo tiempo a la cuenta de tres.

–Está bien. Uno…

–Dos…

–Tres. Me gusta Sora –dijeron al unísono los mejores amigos. Ambos se pararon al oírse mutuamente y dijeron:

–¡¿Qué?!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

¿Qué pasará con el baile?, ¿Qué descubrirán Davis, Ken y Yolei?, ¿Qué sucederá con la amistad de Tai y Matt? y ¿prosperará el amor entre Tk y Kari? Todas las respuestas las descubrirán en los próximos capítulos.

 **R &R**


End file.
